


The Girl from the Street

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Crush, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/F, Flirty, Gay, Help, Helping, Hospitals, Lesbians, Love, New York, New York City, Sexy, True Love, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Rachel Amber and Steph Gingrich are BFFS and live in NYC, one day the girls found a Junkie girl and Rachel want to help that poor girl and this will have consequences.(no lis or bts events- all are arround 21)
Relationships: Amberprice - Relationship, Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Kudos: 12





	1. Found

**Author's Note:**

> Hey You,  
> thank you that youre reading this Fanfiction, first of all this is my first FF with multiaple Chapters, I work very hard that this story makes sence and sorry for some grammer mistakes.  
> I hope you enjoy it anyway and now I wish you a lot of fun with my story :)

Its an warm Summer day here in NYC and the best Friends Rachel Amber and Steph Gingrich wehre shopping a bit, as they left the Shop and walking arround Rachel say "I still caint belive you did not take that girl home from last weekend, kinda sad Steph, she was cute" "Oh Really If you found her cute why you didnt take her home?" Steph ask the blonde girl in her red skirt and Dark blue Shirt, Rachel look at the girl in a normal Jeans and Shirt and say "She was not my type and I see you two liked each other, why you dont give it another try. I know you have her number" Steph just smiles and the girls are now in a alley. They walking until the girls see someone, its a girl with shoulder long blue hair and big tattoo on her right arm, shes sleeping here on the street "Come on Rachel better we go the other way, I dont want that this Junkie here wakes up" Steph say worried, Rachel look at the sleeping girl, fast she spot something and scream at Steph "STEPH CALL AN AMBULANCE NOW!! SHES DYING!!" fast Steph pulls out her phone, Rachel kneeing down and try to help the girl as fast and good she can.

 _Fuck! Wehre I am? Fuck, what happend?_ the blue haird girl think to herself, she look arround, she know wehre she is, in an hospital. Her head hurts like her full body, her left wrist is wrapped up in a big bandage. "Oh good youre awake, is Mrs. Price you real name?" an older men in white ask the girl not really nice "Yeah it is, so what happend" the girl say also not nice back "I think you know really good why you are here Mrs. Price." the doctor say camly and stand next to the bed the girl is in, the girl look at the doctor with her big blue eyes and the doctor countine "you had an overdose, but thankfully two girls found you and brought you here, you can thank them and owen them big one Mrs. Price, without them you would be dead!"

"you think we should stay here Rachel? I mean this girl is a Junkie, as soon as she gets out, she will do it again" Steph say annoyed "We saved her, you heard waht the doc said and you can go home, I will stay" Rachel say full of self confidence, Steph look at Rachel and stand up "Okay good luck, write if you need anything" and Steph was gone. Rachel playing with her Phone as the doctor comes out of the girls room "You really did an hero Job Mrs. Amber but trust me Its not worth it to stay here, you know how many people like her lifes here?" Rachel look at the doctor with an angry face and try to say to him as camly as she can "Why does anyone here think its okay to talk about her like shes trash, she deserves a second chance" The doctor look at Rachel worried and sit down next to her and showed her the medical file "Mrs. Amber I really love you hard angaschmo on this but here please have look, this girl was in the last months over ten times in hospitals, she has no family or home, normally im not allowed to show you this but you look like a nice girl and I dont want that you waste youre energy on something that looks like it dont want any help, tomorrw she will be released and trust me Mrs. Amber it will take not long and shes here again."

The girl with the blue hair lying in the bed as the room door opens, she look over and a girl she dont know smiling at her "I bet youre one of the reasions im still alive" the blue haird say cool but also warm, the girl steps closer and give the blue haird girl her stuff in a bag, the blue haird take it and say "Thanks" fast she dress out her hospital shirt, Rachel diddnt know how she should react all goes really fast, qick she saw the junkie girl only in her black bra and then in her olive green shirt, the blue haird smirked and say "Dont look so, you also have this" "yeah..I mean.." Rachel only stumble on her words "Im Chloe by the way" the blue haird say and put on her braclets on her tattooed arm "Im Rachel" the blonde haird say "Thanks Rachel, really" Chloe say honest and they eyes meet "so you need anything?" Rachel ask the girl "No, you done already too much and I know how this work here, thank you again, really" Chloe say "Ähm, yeah Okay, we will see us" Rachel say and leaving the room.

In the same night Rachel and Steph talked about waht happend today and also Chloe couldnt stop thinking about today.

The next day Chloe had her chlotes back on, her olive green shirt with a dark blue tight jeans, boots and a black Jacket, she stand in front of the mirror and put her lip pircing and left eyebrow pircing back in, it knocks on the door and Rachel walks in "Hello, good to see you, how are you?" the blonde with her feather erring, black tight jeans, grey shoes and purple shirt ask nicley "Im good, I mean like I said I know how this works, so....." Rachel look arround the room and spot Chloes backbag and some paper work on the chair "Do you know what you gonna do now?" Rachel ask nice, Chloe is finished with her pircing mission, she walks over to the chair and grap her backback and the papers "yeah, dont worrie, I know pretty well about this whoule survining shit" Rachel look at Chloe and say "I belive you." they look at each other for a few seconds until Rachel asks "Are you hungry? I invite you" Chloe smiles and say "How could I say no, you saved me" and the girls leaving the hospital.


	2. Dinner and Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Rachel have an nice day and getting to know each other better but also danger follows them and some decisions has to be made.

The girls are leaving the Hospital as Chloe ask Rachel "Okay now you Invited me for Dinner, where are you kidnap me?" Rachel look at Chloe and back at the sky, after a few seconds she look back and ask her "What do you like to eat? If you like burgers I know a pretty good spot" "Burger it is" Chloe say and they start walking. "You dont have to answer me but I really want to know what your plan now is." Rachel ask the punk as they walking down the street, the blue haird look over Rachel and say "Afraid you have to rescue me again?" Rachel look at Chloe worried "Relax, dont worrie, I just have to make it right this time, mabye I can make it" Chloe say sure but also with an crack "What do you mean?" Rachel ask noisey "You know.... have to make sure that I take my medicine everyday and dont get lost in the wrong places again, also take care of my wounds who knows" Chloe say and Rachel look over Chloes whole face until she stops and say "Here we are".

Chloe and Rachel sit down, it was normal NYC Restaurant, after they ordert they drinks Chloe asks "I know youre only one of two girls wo saved me, will I know the other girl too, I also have to thank her" Rachel look at Chloe and say "I hope you meet, her name is Steph and shes my room mate." "youre room mate? so you life in a girl Shared apartment? thats cool" Chloe say impressed "What do I dont look like a girl who lives in Shared apartment?" Rachel ask and Chloe smiles says "I really tought youre some rich princess wehn I first saw you yesterday, that dress spke some rich money you know" Rachels face start smiling and she say flirty back "Oh so you watched me this closley, no really I life here since a few years, I got to know Steph from an Theather class I was and since 3 years we life togther in that Shared apartment, its really okay, I mean Steph parents are the Rich ones thats why our apartment is really big and hella cozy, its perfect for us two beacuse we have our Space its really great" "ähm yeah that sounds very great" Chloe say and there meals arrive.  


After they had eaten and talked a bit they found out there have a lot in common, same bands, they both love punk style and they both have tatoos and other stuff "wouw, no shit Rachel, really tought you wehre diffrent, good to know" Chloe say impressed but also relived "you see Price" Rachel say with a wink and Chloe start smiling, Rachel payed and the girls leaving the Burger Restaurant, outside Chloe say "Okay Rachel since you payed this and it was hella amazing and you said you love adventure I wanna show you something from my world" Rachel look at Chloe with big eyes and an little open mouth "Okay, I trust you and I really love to get some dessert after that hella amazing burger" Chloe smiles and say "Okay lets go".

After they walking for a while, talking again about random stuff, they are in a dark alley, there was a little shop and Rachel stopd walking looking at it "Hey trust me, in there they have the best cakes in the world, I promise no one will kill you" Rachel look at Chloe and after a few second she say "Fine, I trust you Chloe Price" Chloe smiles and take Rachels hand and she pull her in the shop. After they got there desserts they are outside again and Rachel say "Jep youre wehre right, really the best chocolate cake ever" "you see" Chloe say with proud in her Voice "Thank you that you showed me this, but you shouldn't have to pay" Rachel say nicley "Hey you saved me, thats one thing I can do" Chloe say nicley and both look at each other again until they hear "oh look whos back here! we missed you Price" "Oh shit, please dont say anything" Chloe wisper to Rachel and she noods "oh I see you made a new friend, well hopefully shes better then the last one right?! we dont want that history repeat it right Chloe!" the boy in very dirty chlotes and weed smell step close to Chloe and say that almoust funny like he plays with her "Dude, go away, this is diffrent" Chloe say harsch "Is it? We know you Chloe, if you had youre fun youre with us again, as always" the guy with longer black hair say, Chloe look at him angry, he turn to Rachel say "If you want something from her you better run, she will only hurt you, you will see" "DUDE STOP IT OR I WILL" Chloe say angry "Oh Chloe we will see who is right, I wish you a nice day" the guy say laugh and walk away.

"Rachel please dont" Chloe try to say but Rachel take her hand and say "You dont have to explain anything, this dude was a shithole, dont worrie all is fine but really I dont want that you will be out here again, please just have look at my Shared apartment" Chloe stroke gentle over Rachels hand and say "Thanks and yeah why not" Rachel let out a relived smile and they walking to the Shared apartment. Arrived Chloe is so impressed by all what shes seeing, it all looks so modern and very hughe like Rachel said, a big living floor with Stephs room on the left and a full glass wall straight away, arround the corner was the kitchen and on the right Rachels room and one door next the guest room, opposite from Rachels room was the bath and toilette, some pics from Rachel and Steph with friends or family members and a very hughe lgbt flag "I really love it you support it" Chloe say very happy "mhhm" Rachel mumble and get red over cheecks "anyway here is you room, if you want to stay, you see its next to my room, if you need help we are here, I am here" Rachel say and Chloe have a look into the room, it was a very cozy one, a big bed, a Tv and it has its own bathroom, it was perfect for Chloe.

Chloe put her bagback down and turn to Rachel and ask her "Why you wanna help me? arent you scared I could do something?!" Rachel look Chloe in her eyes and say "I get to know you pretty well today, I see you really want to get clean and I can see with my help we can make it, youre something special Chloe and I really wanna help you" "No you dont know me Rachel, I....I wanna tell you my story that you know what you brought yourslef into, I can see you wanna help me, so come here sit down, history lession" Rachel smiles and sit down. Two hours has passed and Rachel know Chloes full story, Rachel look Chloe in the eyes and out of nowhere she hug Chloe and say "Im sooo proud of you Chloe, you will see togther we will make it, you already fight soo much" Chloe feel so loved in that hug and words that she smiles and say warmley "Thanks", Rachel pull out from the hug and ask "so you will stay" Chloe look Rachel in the face and say "I will stay".


	3. Helping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 at chloes new Mission, she get to know Steph.

The next day Rachel and Steph prepare the breakfast as Steph ask "So youre sure with this "Plan"?" Rachel look quick to Steph and back to her work and say "Yeah im very sure, I know Steph waht you thinking but please give her this chance, I know she can make it" and the girls have done all the prepareing and place the things on there dinner table "I know you told me she get kicked out wehn she was 16, that she tried to get to her bff in seattle but also she didnt want to keep in touch with her and somehow she landet here, I get it that she had a hard life and I really love it how much you wanna help her but seriously, can it be you have a crush on her? I mean how you talk about her and stuff?" Rachel swallows by her water she wantet to drink and say ironic "Nooo, I just wanna help her" Steph look at Rachel with one eyebrow up and say also ironic "sure".

Chloe is in the shower, the hot water helps soo much, she caint remember wehn the last time was she actually sleept in a bed and had a normal shower, she is so thankfull that Rachel wanna help her and Chloe really wanna make it this time, she get out from the shower and take a towel, she dry her body and her hair, she get back in her room and dress her on, a black tanktop with some words on it, her bullet neclase, a grey skinny jeans with black socks and she heading out. "Good morning" she say to Rachel and Steph frendly "Good Morning Chloe, I hope you sleept well" Rachel ask Chloe nicley "yeah very much" she say and sit down, she look over Steph and say "so you moust be girl number two, Thank you really!" Chloe say honest and Steph answer "no really it was more Rachels work then mine but we are happy youre here and you can stay as long as you want, until you get better" "Wouw thanks, of course I wanna help you guys, I really appreciate that. Mabye I can do some house work, its hard to get a Job wehn you know" Chloe say and Rachel adds with a Smile "that sound great, dont you think Steph" Rachel and Steph exchange views as Steph adds "That sound great, yeah, we can make it this way" "Cool Thanks" Chloe say relieved and take a bagle, after some more small talk that Steph has to go to her work as professional Stage manager and Rachel also has to go to work today the girls wehre finished and Steph say "Shit, its already this late, I have to go, sorry Rachel would you clean...." "Yeah yeah shut up and make amazing work, we can handle it, have a nice day" Rachel say and Steph say goodbye to them and heading out.

After Chloe and Rachel have clean the breakfast mess up Chloe say "I just go and take my medicine" Rachel look over Chloe and say "sure and thanks for youre helping" Chloe smiles and say "no problem and is gone", at this time Rachels phone start to rumble and she got a text from Steph **S: you know Chloe is gay, does she know this about you? anyway I wish you a nice day** , Rachel had to smile and text back **R: haha very funny, you really have to sent me a text, I dont know If she knows but I will found out, good luck today** and Rachel put her phone back on the table as Chloe come back from her room. "Mission  successful?" Rachel ask and Sit down at the dinner table "Very, actually I had a qeustion?" Chloe say a little shy, Rachel look over Chloe and say camly "sure what is it?" Chloe sit down and put a suitcase on the table and ask Rachel "can you please help me with taking care of my droug wound, doc said I have to make this all 4 days for 2 weeks" Rachel look Chloe in the eyes and say "I would love that" Chloe smiles big and togther they take care of Chloes wound "and finished, hope I did this right" Rachel say proud and clean up the mess and walking over to the kitchen, Chloe stroke over the new made bandage and say "youre wehre fantastic, thank you". "Okay I have to go to work now, please feel like you wehre at home, im finished at 2pm and will come then back here, if you need anything you can text me or Steph" "Thanks, have a nice day" Chloe say to Rachel, one looking in each others faces and a goodbye wave from Rachel is heading outside.  


3 hours has passed and it was 1pm, Chloe was sitting at the couch and watched Tv, on her left there was her notebook, she made a list with all things she wanna do wehn shes 100% clean and first on that list is to get in touch with her mom, after some other stuff she also made a list she wanna do for herself, things for this periode, that she get clean, number one is take the medicine everyday, number two is get a psychiatrist and number three is do thungs and talk with Rachel beacuse it helps you very much and you feeling good, Chloe is proud on that list, she really did much thinking today and she just feeling great. Some time later Chloe heard the apartment door open and she hear Rachel say "Hello Chloe, you are here? Im back and I brought us something I hope you like it" Fast Chloe walks over and greet Rachel nicley "Hey, thanks what is it?" Rachel heading her a paper bag and Chloe smell already the good food.

After Rachel changed her work Chlotes into cozy chill at home Chlotes, both girl eating and talking, Rachel told Chloe about her work shift, Chloe told Rachel that she was looking arround here and ask about her Parents "yeah my Parents are in l.a but we make a Phone call nerly every day" Rachel say and Chloe look at Rachel saying "Im really happy that you have a good Realtionship with them, you look so happy on these Pics" "yeah but family isnt all, Im glad Steph is a good friend but you know" Rachel say "yeah I know a nice and carring girlfriend would be nice" Chloe say and Rachels face frooze "W...What..how you?" Chloe laughts and say "You know I saw the flag, how you flirting with me and im also gay so I know the signs but hey dont worrie right know" "right know its about that you are gonna be okay again, right and we will make this" Rachel say in a relieved way and stroke over Chloes shoulder gentle, Chloe smiles and stand up fast running in her room and yell in the meantime "I HAVE TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING" Rachels eyes got wide and Chloe came back with her book, the girls sitting on the couch and Chloe give Rachel the book. "We will that make happen Chloe, im really proud of you" Rachel say to Chloe and Chloe ask "How you know this all so well with Droug addiction" and Rachel explain to Chloe that her Mom is a Junkie, she still is and thats why her dad left with her, she tried to keep in touch with her but it diddnt work, she hurt her with a lot of stuff but thankfully her dad found a new wife and thats her family now, she know how Chloe moust feel and shes so proud that she already has made much more out of herself then her "mom" had ever do. Chloe look at Rachel sad and say "wouw, no shit, im soo sorry, im really and Steph dosent know this?" "No, youre the only one, like I said youre something special" Rachel say and both looking at each other as Rachel leaning her head on Chloes shoulder, Chloe put her arm arround Rachel and say "No we both are something spacial".


	4. Stars and Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some days has passed, Chloe is now very Integrierd to the girls Shared apartment, she and Rachel have and Intressting night together and a little adventure on a roof top.

4 days has passed and Chloe doing really well in her new "Home" like she said that she can life here shes doing some house work, she also take her medicine and wrote every new possitive thing in her notebook, Steph also told her and Rachel that that girl she and Rachel meet at this party, well say we it works for Steph, Chloe and Rachel wish her the best.

Since its Morning and Chloe is alone at home she again wrote some possitive things in her notebook, that the 3 girls played Videogames and talk about life, also she heard that Rachel talked with her Parents on her Phone, Rachel looked happy, after she wrote some other stuff, watched TV and take her medicine time passed way to fast and it was nearly Rachels shift end at her work, Chloe decidet to visit her and take her home. As the blue haird arrived she feelt like shes in a Starbucks even this wasent a Starbucks, she smells the coffee and good food, she goes over to the counter and spot Rachel, the blonde girl in her blue work uniform start smiling big and ask "Hey you really visit me at work, thats sweet" both look in each others faces and Chloe say sassy but a bit flirty back "Well I tought I do something productive today, also I wanna see wehre my life saver works" Rachel smiles and bring Chloe her fav. coffee "Okay I know you only have to work 20 minutes, ill wait for you" Chloe say and sit down, she drinks her coffee and spot Rachel had something written on it **for the cutest girl from Nyc** , Chloe smiles on that and looking out from the window. The time passed really Quick, Chloe watched the people and thinking what they would thinking, Rachel came across and say "Okay im finished and Thanks for picking me up" Chloe smiles, stand up and say "anytime" and both leaving the shop. Outside Chloe ask Rachel if they going to dinner together and they did, talking again about all possible stuff.

Later that night Rachel was in her room watching a Netflix series, she only wears her short purple and black pyjama, as it knocks on the door and Chloe come in asking "Hey I hope I dont disturb you but we nearly forgotten to clean my wound, hope its okay If I come in here, Rachel look over Chloe also she wearing only her pyjama, a black tanktop and a grey girls boxer shorts with a skull on them "Of course Chloe come in" Rachel say happy and make a gesture with her hand that Chloe should sit next to her on the bed. As Rachel start to clean the wound Chloe say "it was really nice with you today, as every day since I meet you" "I only can give it back, Im really glad we meet Chloe" Rachel say and they look each other deep in the eyes "auu!!" Chloe screams "sorry" Rachel say apologise and focus now on the wound. "Thanks" Chloe say nice as it was done "Sorry for what happend" Rachel say still apologised "Hey its okay" Chloe say nicley and watch on the tv "hey what do you watch, I think I know this series" Chloe say intressed "Its Riverdale" Rachel say and look over Chloe back at the tv "Oh yeah, I know this show, reminde me a bit from wehre I come from, also the same small town" Chloe say as she lying to Rachel on the bed "you wanna tell me Arcadia bay has some simillarys with Riverdale, nice" Rachel say and make some space for Chloe. They watched one episode and another one, talking until they fall asleep.

The next morning Chloe wakes up, very closely next to Rachel, Rachels arm arround her back and there faces just inches away from each other, Chloe thinks that Rachel is cute wehn she sleeps and that night was soo much fun "Hey, good morning" sleepy Rachel voice say to Chloe, Chloe couldnt help it and take one of Rachels blonde hair strikes behind her ear and also say "Good morning" both look in each others eyes Chloes hand Start to grap Rachels back, Rachels eyes clearly switch from Chloes blue eyes to her lips, both feel it, that what they have is something special, they can feel there breaths as "RACHEL GET YOURE ASS OUT OF YOURE ROOM YOURE COMMING LATE TO WORK!!! WHY ARE YOU STILL IN THERE!!! Rachel look at the clock " OH SHIT!" she groan and jump out from the bed she turn to Chloe and say "trust me what happend here and last night was....but I ..." Chloe smirks and say "dont worrie, I feel the same, go" both look at each other, Rachel a little sad "I mean it, go we will countune this" and Rachel heading with her chlotes fast outside.

Rachel has to work the whoule day today, Chloe couldnt stop thinking what almoust happend just some moments ago, how good it feelt and how really good it feelt to wake up with someone in the same bed, Chloe spent her day with writting and drawing in her notebook. At work Rachel also couldnt stop thinking what happend, just how right it feels and how proud she is for Chloe, she text Steph some details and call Chloe in her lunch break."Hey about what happend last night" Rachel say in the phone "It was very nice and wehn you would we can do it again today" she countune "Hell yeah but I have some other plans for tonight" Chloe say and Rachel is clearly disapointet.  


Later tonight Chloe has taken Rachel to a roof top here in nyc, you can see the full town and it was just beautiful "I really diddnt think you mean this, if you told me today on the phone that you have other plans, I love it soo much its beautiful" Rachel say and sit back to Chloe "Im glad you like it, I come here very often, sometimes this was my sleeping place" Chloe say proud "I bet this is a hella great sleeping place" Rachel say impressed and looking at the milion of starts shining. After some small talk that Rachel is so proud of Chloe that she is getting better everyday Rachels Phone start to ring, she check it and its a text from Steph **S: Hey im at Emilys tonight, no questions please, I tell you all tomorrow, I wish you and Chloe a nice evening** "well look, at least one of us has her fun" Chloe say and Rachel look at her sad and Chloe say "No...No I mean, I have fun with you, you know since we meet my life is better, beacuse of you. I really think its desteny you saved my life and I couldnt be more thankfull for that, really, you are my Angel Rachel Amber" Rachel smiles big and get closer to Chloe, there hands found each other and Rachel lean her head against Chloe "You know I feel the same, Im just....gosh so thankfull Chloe, really" Rachel say with full honestly and she feel how Chloe stroke with her free hand over Rachels back. Rachel look at Chloe and it that moment it happend, what schould happend today in the morning, they hands get away from each other but found there places on Rachels back and arround Chloes neck, they lips softly touched each others until the both wantet more, both smile in the kiss, looking at each other as Chloe pull Rachel close to her, Rachel has her arms arround Chloe and Chloe hher hands on Rachels head, kissing more and more, for both it feelt so lovley, wounderful and just amazing.


	5. Getting Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Rachel getting very Close, Chloe gives Rachel a big promise.

This fast they wehre back in the shared Apartment, Rachels Chlotes landing on the floor and she only wearing her black underwear now, Chloe pressed her to the wall and stroke over her bra, she squeze the blonde boob a bit and Rachel let out a gasp, "Chloe" she moans and pull her Close, the blonde pull of her shirt and both non stop kissing. Somehow they made it into Rachels bedroom, Chloe lying over Rachel and she kiss her neck, Rachel stroke over Chloes back, open her bra, she found a way to open and pull of her jeans, she look now over the junkie, how many brusies and cuts she has all over her body, Chloe saw Rachels face and say worrierd "I..I know it looks ugly and" Rachel kiss Chloe, look her in the eyes and say full of honest and love "Youre sooo beautiful Chloe" both smile at each other and Chloe kiss Rachel this hard that they fall back into the bed.

After some time has Passed both lying close next to each other completly naked in bed, Rachel look over Chloe and kiss her, she see how Chloe let out a smile and say "That was the best sex in my life, it was soo amazing" Chloe smirk and hold Rachel close say back "yeah, that was amazing" Rachel cuddle close to Chloe and for some moment they stayed like this until you hear Chloes tummy mumble, Rachel get up and ask "look like theres someone hungry" Chloe also get up and say "you arent, we really dont eat anything today" "yeah you right, so come on" Rachel say and stand up, Chloe look at Rachels perpect body and ask "we should go naked? now? outside?" Rachel turn arround give Chloe a kiss and say "we know each other now pretty well and Steph wont come home tonight, so" and Chloe get also up. Chloe and Rachel cooked naked togther with some make out session and other things, they maneged to cooked something and eat there meals and drink something, after that they going back int the bed cuddeling.

The next morning Chloe wake up, she see Rachel sleeping like an angel, she see her breath and how lucky she was what happend last night, she feelt so happy, like this she never had feelt before, she gets up and try as good as she can not to wake Rachel up, she go in her room and grap her book, hiding back to Rachels room and Start writing in her book. "Hey, good morning beautiful" sleepy Rachel say and give Chloe a quick kiss, "good morning" Chloe say and Rachel get her naked body up, getting close to Chloe and see what she has worked on "let me read it." Rachel say and Chloe heading her the book "Im glad Chloe, I really am, I love you soo much" Rachel didnt want to spoke the last thing out loud, Chloes eyes got wide and Rachel mouth is open, Chloe get closer to Rachel kiss her deep and say "I love you too Rachel Amber, you saved my life" Rachel smiles big kiss her back and lean her head on her shoulder, Chloes arm automaticly goes over Rachels shoulder and hold it carring. "You mean the world to me, nobody ever helpt me this much in such a sort time, I know we can handle all. With you anything is pissible" Chloe could feel Rachels smile, Rachel look over Chloe and stroke with her finger over the blue hairds face say "I know you will make it, we will make it" Chloe lean over and they share a kiss, they look in each others eyes and Chloe give rachel a promise, that she will be clean for her, for rachel and for there relationship, Rachel smiles big and cuddeling close to Chloe, then together they will sove it all, as long as they have each other.


	6. Epilouge

**2 years later:**

Chloe and Rachel are engaged, Chloe manged to get her life back together, she found a therapyst, she took her medicine and with the help from rachel she manged this all, shes every day so thankfull that Rachel found her back that day, same like Rachel, shes finally happy and can be herself.

Steph also got her happy ending with that girl from the party, all 4 had meetings with playing games or other funny things.

Right now Rachel and Chloe are on the way to Arcadia bay, the blue haird caint wait to show Rachel wehre she grow up, she had finally outspoken all with her mom and there own they way to there engaged party also with Rachels parents, all wehre so happy and Chloe is and will be forever thankful for Rachel, for that day, that she saved her and now they have a long and bright future toghteter.


End file.
